Baile Veneciano
by GaretClaus
Summary: Sucede que algunas veces solo hay que mirar mas alla de las máscaras para descubrir la verdad, ellos se daran cuenta cuando se oculten tras ellas...
1. Odio los reencuentros, ¿tú no?

**Baile Veneciano**

**Primer Capítulo: Odio los reencuentros¿tú no?**

El uno de Septiembre se acercaba y lo que para unos era motivo de alegría, para otros era motivo de tristeza.

Harry Potter, un muchacho diferente en muchos aspectos, deseaba que las clases empezaran para poder reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Ron Weasley también deseaba encontrarse con su amigo y con cierta morena que había echado mucho de menos.

Pero Hermione Granger, no tenía tantas ganas de que comenzara el curso. Quería volver a ver a sus queridos amigos, Ron y Harry, pero por otra parte no quería porque no podría volver a ver, tan a menudo como hacía en vacaciones a una persona que para ella se había vuelto muy "especial".

Iban a cursar el penúltimo curso y los "niños" ya no eran tan "niños". Habían cambiado y bastante.

Harry, seguía delgado y paliducho, con el enmarañado pelo negro azabache y unos esplendidos ojos verdes esmeralda, pero era más alto y las facciones de su cara se habían alargado. Ron también había crecido y seguía siendo el más alto de los tres. Su pelo seguía siendo de un rojo fuego y su nariz ganchuda y su cara pecosa pero estaba más delgado y musculoso y su voz era más grave.

Por último, Hermione, ella era la que más había cambiado, como cierto es que las chicas cambias antes que los chicos. Su pelo seguía siendo enmarañado, pero ahora era esbelta y más hermosa, y ya no pasaba desapercibida entre los jóvenes del sexo masculino. Llamaba la atención esa aura especial que trenía y que hacía volverse a los chicos para mirarla.

El día en que los alumnos de la escuela Hogwarts de Magía y Hechicería tenían que coger el tren había llegado.

Harry, que había pasado la mayor parte del verano con lo Weasley ya tenia todo al igual que su mejor amigo Ron.

Ya se habían acomodado en uno de los vagones centrales del tren cuando vieron por la ventanilla ha una preciosa muchacha de pelo castaño y linda figura. Era sin duda, su mejor amiga Hermione, que por lástima, no habían visto en todo el verano porque se había ido de viaje al extranjero.

La saludaron y esperaron a que subiera al tren.

Al ver que tardaba mucho decidieron ir a buscarla; La vieron salir de uno de ls últimos vagones pero su rostro ya no era alegre como cuando la habían visto antes, ahora estaba triste y algo"¿colorada?".

-Hermione-la llamo Harry preocupado.

-Hola Harry, Ron…-dijo Hermione al verles.

-Hermione¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó Ron.

-No, nada-dijo ella-bueno, vamos que el tren está apunto de ponerse en marcha.

Y se dirigieron a su compartimiento.

Después, Harry vio que Draco Malfoy, un chico alto, delgado, rubio platino, con los ojos grises, eterno enemigo de Harry, salía del mismo vagón de donde había salido Hermione y con la misma expresión triste, con la que ella había salido.

El viaje pasó entre risas y saludos a compañeros de clase y ha Hermione pronto le desapareció la expresión triste de la cara.

Cuando llegaron, montaron en los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo para ver la selección de los nuevos alumnos.

El Gran Comedor estaba magníficamente adornado como todos los años y los tres amigos se sentaron en su correspondiente mesa. Al terminar la ceremonia de selección y el suntuoso banquete, cada casa se dirigió a su sala común.

-Mirad quién llega por ahí-dijo Malfoy acompañado por sus dos gorilas, al encontrarse con Harry, Ron y Hermione en la salida-Cara rajada y pobretón Weasley, que pasa¿no tienes suficiente dinero para que te cosan ese corte que tienes en la frente?

-Cállate Malfoy si no quieres que te haga una cara nueva-dijo Ron amenazante.

-Miro a Hermione y se fueron hacia su sala común que se encontraba en las mazmorras.

-¿Por qué a ti no te ha insultado?-preguntó Ron.

-Se habrá quedado sin nada que decir-contestó ella-vamos, o nos quedaremos los últimos-

-¿Sin nada que decir¿Malfoy?-musitó Ron extrañado mientras Hermione lo empujaba para que subiera las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿No crees que Hermione estaba muy rara?-preguntó Harry una vez que estuvieron en el dormitorio.

-¿Rara?, lo que estaba era preciosa-y al decir esto su cara adquirió el mismo tono que su pelo.

Se desearon buenas noches y se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, al bajar a la sala común se dieron cuenta de que Hermione había bajado a desayunar muy temprano así que se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Allí no la encontraron y pensaron que como hacía todos los años estaría en la biblioteca. Fueron a buscarla pero tampoco la encontraron allí. Escucharon su voz y la vieron salir de una clase vacía sonriendo.

-¡Hermione!-la llamaron.

Ella se sobresaltó y le dijo algo ha alguien que había en la clase, luego de dirigió hacia ellos y les dijo sonriente:

-Hola chicos, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a la primera clase.

-¿Por qué esta tan contenta?-preguntó Ron escéptico.

-Por nada, estoy igual que siempre.

Y se dirigieron hacia Encantamientos.

Ron, al ver que Hermione ya no estaba tan triste como al principio de curso se decidió al fin a decirle algo que había estado deseando hacer todo el verano.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca leyendo el "Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos 5º curso" cuando entró Ron.

El iba decidido a decirle algo, pero al llegar y verla, el miedo se apoderó de él.

-¿Ron?-dijo ella al verle.

-¿S…si…siii?-contestó

-¿Qué haces ahí parado?, deberías estudiar para el examen.

-¡Pero si es dentro de dos semanas!

-¡¡¡Mejor!!!, así tendremos más tiempo para estudiar…-dijo ella entusiasmada-anda, ven aquí y estudia conmigo.

Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione. Intentó leer pero o podía concentrarse.

-Hermione…-comenzó él.

-¿Sí?

-Yo te quería decir una cosa…

Ella lo miró con ojos interrogativos.

-…y bien…

-Yo, yo, yo…-tartamudeó-este verano he estafo pensando en una caso y quería decírtela…

-Dila-le animó ella.

-Hermione-dijo sereno, mirándola a los ojos-estoy enamorado de ti-suspiró-y aunque no se si me correspondes quería que lo supieras. Quería que supieras que cada vez que te veo el corazón se me acelera, que me encanta como sonríes cuando apruebas un examen (siempre), me encanta cuando te retuerces el pelo cuando estas nerviosa, me encanta cuando me dices eso de "Ron deberías estudiar más", y cuando me miras con tus preciosos ojos al bajar las escaleras por la mañana, y…-mientras iba diciendo eso Ron se fue acercando hasta que la besó dulcemente.

Hermione se apartó como si acabara de ver un y se fue excusando que tenía prisa.

Al rato, Ron se fue a buscar a Hermione, quería obtener una respuesta a lo que había ocurrido.

Escuchó un rumor de voces y fue a ver, (era prefecto ¿no? Y los alumnos no podían estar en las aulas sin el permiso de un profesor).

Al acercarse reconoció que era Hermione, pero se detuvo al oírla hablar:

**(Nota: Por favor necesito ayuda, no se como subir los siguientes capítulos¿me ayuda alguien?, los que sepáis enviarme un e-mail o contestad en un rewiew)**


	2. El Baile

**Baile veneciano**

**Segundo Capítulo: El Baile**

_Al acercarse reconoció que era Hermione... pero se detuvo al oírla hablar:_

-Entiéndelo por favor-decía ella-fue algo momentáneo, Ron se me acababa de declarar…

-Siento-dijo una voz masculina y enfadada- que no me guste ver a mi novia "besuqueándose" con otro.

-Si tuvieras valor para admitir delante de tus amigos que soy "tu novia" no me verías besuqueándome con otro-dijo ella enfadada.

-Herms, sabes que no es tan fácil como eso, si mis padres se enteraran, me prohibirían verte, incluso podrían sacarme del colegio…recuerda lo que pasó la última vez…

-Flash Back-

Hermione se había pasado todo el curso escolar carteándose con una amiga de Venecia que había conocido cuando se fue de vacaciones a Francia.

Diana, su amiga, la invitó a pasar las vacaciones con ella y después de rogarle mucho a sus padres, ellos aceptaron a dejarla ir.

Diana, que también era bruja y estudiaba en una prestigiosa escuela de magia, le había contado que celebrarían un baile de máscaras, que era una antigua tradición y que asistirían magos y brujas de todos los lugares.

Hermione se divirtió mucho con Diana y con sus amigos: Antón, Isabella, Nicolás, Mikaella y Giovanni. Y también aprendió mucho porque visitó inmensas bibliotecas y magníficos museos.

(Hermione aunque tenía nuevos amigos seguía escribiéndose con Harry y Ron)

Llegó el domingo, día del baile; Hermione llevaba un esplendido vestido con la espalda y los hombros descubiertos, era de un color añil con reflejos azules, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y asombrosamente liso, en el cuello un camafeo con la letra "hache" y una máscara azul y plata que le ocultaba el rostro.

Entraron en un antiguo palacio y se dirigieron hacia una larga mesa donde les dieron una pequeña pulsera con un número grabado en ella.

Diana, le explicó que la tradición del baile consistía en que a los chicos se les daba un numero y a las chicas otros para después formar parejas. No le podías revelar su identidad a nadie hasta que sonara la última campanada de la media noche que es cuando todos se quitarían las máscaras.

A Hermione le toco el número 352; Se despidió de Diana que se fue a buscar a su pareja.

La mayoría hacía aparecer con su varita su número con chispas de colores encima de su cabeza para encontrar a su pareja; Hermione estaba apunto hacer lo mismo cuando vio a pocos pasos de ella un muchacho rubio, con una túnica azul y verde que le favorecía mucho y con el número 352 brillando en chispas verdes encimas de su cabeza.

Hermione se acercó a él por detrás y dijo:

-¿Trescientos cincuenta y dos?

-Si...-dijo el joven girándose hacia ella.

En ese momento empezó la música, el joven le besó la mano cortésmente y comenzaron a bailar.

Hermione estaba encantada con su acompañante que no paraba de decirle dulces piropos al oído y Hermione no paraba de mirarle a los ojos que eran de un extraño color gris, y reírse y sonrojarse cada vez cada vez que él abría la boca para decirle algo.

Pasaron toda la noche bailando, hablando de diversos temas y riendo.

Salieron al balcón para tomar un poco el aire porque estaban un poco agotados de tanto bailar.

El joven que no había parado en toda la noche de decirle lo hermosa que era le dijo:

-Creo...Señorita número 352, que...aunque nunca haya creído en esto-y en ese momento la miró directamente a los ojos-...me he enamorado ha primera vista.

Hermione le miró dulcemente a los ojos y le sonrió y el comprendió que ella sentía lo mismo.

Se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que se encontraron a un centímetro de distancia y entonces, se besaron.

Al separarse, Hermione le pidió que le dijera su nombre y el, ha respuesta de eso se quito la máscara diciendo:

**(Nota: Mil gracias a _Belin03_ que sin su ayuga nunca había podido publicar este cap. ¡GRACIAS!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baile Veneciano**

**Tercer Capítulo: Lo bueno también tiene cosas malas**

_Al separarse, Hermione le pidió que le dijera su nombre y el, ha respuesta de eso se quito la máscara diciendo:_

-Draco, Draco Malfoy...

Hermione al verle y oírle se dirigió corriendo a la sala de baile, buscó a su amiga Diana y le dijo que no se encontraba bien y que se quería ir.

Se dirigieron a coger sus túnicas cuando Malfoy se acercó corriendo y le dijo:

-¿Por qué te vas?, ¿no te gusto?, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre...

-Va ha ser mucho mejor para los dos que no sepas quién soy…

-¿Pero porqué?

-Por esto-Hermione se quitó la máscara.

-Granger-dijo Draco sorprendido.

-No comprendo…-comenzó él.

-¡¿Qué?!, como una sangre sucia se puede permitir el lujo de venir a un baile como este-le interrumpió ella y se fue.

Al día siguiente Hermione recibió una docena de rosas con pequeñas hadas en cada una de ellas y una tarjeta que decía:

No comprendo como antes

no me había dado cuenta

de lo hermosa que eres.. 

Diana que también no había leído la tarjeta le dijo:

-Cuando un bambino te dice que eres hermosa y te regala flores es que esta enamorado…y créeme que entiendo de esto. (N/A: Imaginaos que tiene acento italiano)

-Draco Malfoy enamorado de mí-pensó Hermione.

-Yo creo que deberías ir-dijo Diana sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Al final de la nota decía:

…Señorita número trescientos cincuenta y dos,

te espero en la fuente del parque de la biblioteca central… 

Y lo firmaba:

…siempre tuyo…

Draco Malfoy 

Hermione decidió acudir a la cita prevista.

Llegó al lugar acordado y se sentón en un banco cercano a la fuente para esperarlo.

Pasaron 10 minutos, 20,30 y al cabo de una hora Hermione decidió irse, estaba claro que Draco no vendría.

Al llegar a casa, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo:

-¿Cómo alguien como Malfoy iba estas interesado en mí?, estaba claro que había sido una broma pesada, ahora Draco estaría partiéndose de risa en su casa.

Paso un tiempo y Hermione intentó olvidarse del tema de Malfoy pero había algo que la dejaba intranquila.

Un día paseando por el mercado de flores, chocó con alguien sin querer y al darse la vuelta para disculparse se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

-Malfoy…

-Granger…-dijeron al unísono.

Hermione se giró para irse rápidamente pero Draco la sujetó del brazo.

-Grang…Hermione espera-comenzó él.

-¿Para que te puedas reír en mi cara? No, gracias-le cortó ella.

-No para poder disculparme-Hermione le miró con extraña incertidumbre, conocía a Malfoy y siempre había intentado herirla pero en ese momento sabía que decía la verdad.

-Note creo-mintió ella.

-Mentirosa-dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Porqué tendría que creerte?

-Porque…-le puso una mano en la mejilla-…digo la verdad.

-¿Y como puedo estar segura?-la voz le temblaba.

-Por esto-Draco la cogió de la cintura y la besó larga y apasionadamente (y Hermione no se resistió lo más mínimo).

Al acercarse se miraron a los ojos (algo sonrojados) y se abrazaron fuertemente, como si dos amantes se reencontraran después de haberse separado por un largo tiempo. (N/A: Puag! ¿De donde salio eso?)

-¿Por qué me dejaste plantada?-preguntó la castaña cuando terminaron el abrazo.

-Eh…porque…-decía mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-Draco-dijo mirándolo seriamente-¿porque?

-Ven-dijo cociéndola de la mano y guiándola.

Se mete rieron en un callejón solitario.

-Mi padre me llevó a ver a una Sibila-dijo el rubio en un susurro.

-¿A una que?-dijo ella incrédula.

-A una Sibila, es una…

-Se lo que es una Sibila-le cortó ella-era el nombre que recibían las adivinas en la antigüedad, lo que no entiendo es para que te llevó.

-Eso es lo más extraño, mi padre me dijo que había "visto algo" que me inmiscuía y que la Sibila solo me lo contaría a mí, por eso fui.

-Pero… ¿Y que te dijo?

-Era algo así como:

"Ni cielo,

ni sangre,

solo lo etéreo

nos traerá paz"

-Que raro, ¿Qué quiere decir?

-No lo sabemos, pero mi padre piensa que no es nada bueno.

-Pero si dice que nos traerá paz…

-Hermione, piensa, ¿a mi padre le conviene la paz?

-Significaría el final de la guerra-dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Exacto, pero el problema es que no sabemos como.

-Draco-dijo ella poniéndose repentinamente seria- tu padre no te habrá pedido que te unas a los mortífagos ¿verdad?

Él a respuesta, bajó la mirada.

-Sí-dijo inaudiblemente.

-Y tú… ¿Qué le has contestado?

-No le he contestado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-El da por hecho que yo deseo ser un mortífago.

-¿Y tú…?

-Yo lo que quiero es estar contigo-dijo mirándola dulcemente para después acabar en un tierno beso.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí-dijo una cruel voz zigzagueante.

Se separaron rápidamente.

-¡Padre!

-Con que era esto lo que te mantenía tan distraído últimamente-dijo acercándose a ellos.

-¡Crucio!-dijo apuntando a Hermione pero Draco se puso en medio antes de que le diera a ella.

Draco comenzó a retorcerse dolorosamente.

-Maldito estúpido-dijo su padre despectivamente.

-¡Finite Icatate!-dijo Lucius apuntando a su hijo.

Draco se alzó con dificultad y se colocó delante de Hermione.

-Vamos Draco,-dijo su padre mirándolo fríamente-No se que clase de hechizo le abras echado a mi hijo, maldita sangre sucia, pero ten por seguro que la próxima vez no habrá nadie para defenderte.-y desapareció.

-¿Draco, estas bien?-dijo abrazándolo.

-Si pero tengo que marcharme, no quiero ponerte más en peligro.

-Lo siento Draco, por mi culpa ahora tu padre…

-Tranquila, sabré apañármelas.

Se dieron un tierno beso y se separaron cada uno yéndose por un lado de la calle.

-Fin del Flash Back-

**(GaretClaus: Lose, lose, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo, pero es que este fic ya no me atrae mucho. Estoy pensando en quitarlo, aunque antes pondré el cuanto capítulo con el que os reiréis mucho, ¿vosotrs que pensáis?)**


End file.
